customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden-Child/Inferno: Choices - Part I of VI
Plot The beginning of an epic saga involving some of the most powerful beings in the universe, an exile from a distant future the entity known as Inferno wanders alone until he comes across the Golden-Child: can the embodiment of justice itself teach Inferno the ways of right and wrong or will Golden-Child's efforts be in vain? Heroes *Golden Child *Inferno *SIM *Star-Child *Dirty Dan Villains *Authority *Perfection *Inferno-Pendragon Story Prologue The scene begins in an alleyway with two punks harassing an old bag-lady, it is late at night and light rain has began to fall. Punk #1 (motioning to the old woman): "come on lady, we don't want to hurt you.. just give us the bag" Old Woman (holding her bag away from the punks): "no! it's all I have!" Punk #2 (edging closer): "don't say we didn't warn you grandma.." Suddenly the scene is interrupted by the sound of a cat hissing and trash cans falling as a dark figure enters out of seemingly nowhere. Punk #1 (turning round): "look's like we got another chump cruising for a bruising.." The other punk turns round, grinning, only for his eyes to grow wide as he and his friend freeze on the spot. Punk #2 (fleeing): "*****! run for it!" Punk #1 (quickly following): "keep the stinking bag!" The old woman watches in shock as the figure approaches her, she sees why the punks had ran away - the figure had large wings and inhumanly pale skin with visible circuitry running down them. Old Woman: "..what are you?" Figure (stopping, still largely hidden in shadow): "..I don't know.." The Old Woman looks ready to flee when suddenly she feels herself drift to sleep as a golden hand materializes out of the wall behind her, a tall figure resembling a golden statue appears and looks to the figure in the alleyway. Golden Child: "..then we have much to discuss, don't we?" Act I The scene switches to the V-Net, a computer-simulation that is currently running on "default" mode - resulting an a rather abstract environment akin to a sea of glowing binary code and the occassional construct (such as floors or touch-screens) made out of solid green energy: within this alien environment stands three equally alien looking beings in the form of Golden Child, Inferno and SIM. Golden Child: "I thank you SIM for allowing us to stay in this realm, it is not ideal but I feel it is our safest alternative at the moment considering the exceptional circumstances.." SIM: "Don't mention it, I don't really get much company in this place - besides who am I to deny the embodiment of justice?" Golden Child: "..please, do not refer to me as if I was a divinity: I am simply a servant.. nothing more, nothing less.." SIM (smiling): "If you say so goldilocks.. so, who's you're strapping young friend and, more importantly, is he taken?" Inferno: "..I do not believe our species would be compatable" Golden Child: "..ah, so you must have some idea of what you are then?" Inferno: "..no, I do not.." SIM: "..wait, you mean you don't know what you are?" Inferno simply looks down at the "floor". Golden Child: "Whatever you are you have immense power, enough to raise my attention - tell me, do you at least remember a name? it feels wrong to refer to you as if you were some sort of machine.. no offence, SIM" SIM: "none taken meatbag" Golden Child: "..." SIM: "sorry, mouse humor.." Inferno: "..Inferno" SIM: "he speaks!" Golden Child: "..SIM, this is not the time.." SIM: "..sorry" Golden Child: "..Inferno? well then, I am the Golden Child and the construct you see before me is known as SIM - or Synthetic Interactive Mouse... don't ask me why, I didn't create her.." SIM: "ahem! surely you mean fully-sentient and highly indepent "construct"?" Inferno: "..so I am like you, SIM? I am a.. construct?" SIM: "well... yes and no.. from what I can tell anyway.. I think the best way to describe it would be a fusion.. though of what I'm not very sure.. you seem part machine and part.. well.. I can't figure out what that other half could be.." Golden Child: "..magic" Inferno: "..magic?" SIM: "wait, hold up here.. are you suggesting our friend here is a fusion of machine and magic? look I'm fairly qualified to say that such a thing is next-to-impossible to achieve without serious consequences.. I'm talking potential doomsday stuff here: despite what people will tell you science and magic are not the same.. trying to merge the two is almost always catastrophic.." Inferno shifts a little, clearly uncomfortable - looking around slightly, Golden Child takes SIM to one side. Golden Child (lowering his voice): "..SIM, Inferno is lost and frightened - I have to find out what he is and where he came from.. I need you to help me with this.." SIM (folding her ears a little): "..you know I'll help, I'm just warning you this isn't going to be pretty - no matter what happens.. there's an old saying you know, that there are somethings we aren't meant to know.." Golden Child: "perhaps we aren't but he deserves to at least know where he came from, what he is.. no being should be denied that knowledge.." SIM (sighing): "you're insane but I'm with you.. just take care of him okay? I'm worried.." Golden Child (moving away): "we both are.." (turning to Inferno) "..well I believe it's time for Inferno and I to take a little voyage to a more remote location: perhaps the journey will give us some time to talk.." Inferno (looking up): "..we're leaving?" Golden Child: "for a little while, we'll return soon enough" Inferno: "..alright, where are we going?" Golden Child (opening a golden portal): "..you'll see, come along" Golden Child and Inferno vanish into the portal, leaving SIM to watch them depart. SIM (smiling slightly): "always did like to show-off.." Act II The scene shifts to an advanced city in what appears to be the future, vehicles zoom around in midair as crowds of varied individuals wander across crowded streets: a fairly muscular man dressed in the style of an Old West outlaw sits by a table, feet perched on said table as he looks over a holographic card, conversing with a figure hidden in near total darkness. Dirty Dan: "..so let me get this right? this punk is dangerous, right? a real bad apple?" Shadowy Figure: "..you have no idea" Dirty Dan: "..alright, alright - no need to get all melodramatic on me.. so how much you willing to pay to get this guy out of commission?" Shadowy Figure: "..you've seen the technology it has, if you dismantled it you could sell the scraps for a small fortune.." Dirty Dan: "Hmm.. normally I'd say you're trying to get a free deal but you're right: this stuff is pretty impressive - though it ain't technology.. this stuff is magic.. pure and simple.." Shadowy Figure: "not so - take a closer look my friend.. I believe I provided you with an in-depth look at the creature's interior workings.." Dirty Dan (flicking through the holographic imagery): "..sure did, I still say its magic - question is if you know so much about this punk why don't you just take him out yourself? you have enough info here to take him down with ease.." Shadowy Figure: "..let's just say I have my reasons" Dirty Dan (getting up, discarding the holographic card): "whatever, alright - you got a deal.. I take out this guy and you stay out of my time-line: don't think I can't see it.. you're up to something.. something big.. well I don't care what happens to the others but I want you out of this time-line and fast.. you in?" Shadowy Figure: "A deal's a deal.." Dirty Dan (Typing into a wrist-mounted device): "I'll send you the "evidence" you wanted once the job's done - but when I get back I want you gone.." (with that Dirty Dan vanishes in a flash of light) The Shadowy Figure reaches over and takes the holographic card - looking to the image, it is of Inferno, only showing in detail his vastly complex interior workings, for the first time we get a brief glimpse of the Shadowy Figure's hands, which are grey with sharp fingernails almost resembling small claws. Shadowy Figure (still hidden in shadows, save for a pair of glowing red eyes): "..forgive me little one, I do not wish you malice.. yet there can only be one.." Act III The scene shifts to a distant dimension, with Inferno and Golden Child wandering amongst an alien environment full of stars and changing shapes - the two appearing to walk on thin air as they travel across the unknown. Inferno: "..you and I are strangers yet you seek me out, aid me.. why?" Golden Child: "I am not an ordinary being, Inferno, I am connected with the universe - I can sense beings of great power.. call it a gift if you will.. it was your power that brought me to you, like a moth to a flame: to use a common expression.." Inferno: "..I am not powerful" Golden Child: "on the contrary, you are walking with me across a dimensional-rift.. do you realize how amazing that very act is? it may not seem much but your very presence here shows that you are indeed powerful.." Inferno: "..you are powerful" Golden Child: "I am what I am Inferno, it is not a contest - all living things are born with a purpose and with meaning.. that is why I wish to aid you.. you are alive, Inferno, it is the right of all living beings to know where they came from, to at least know what they are.." Inferno (coming to a stop and sitting down on a small floating platform): "..what if I am something evil?" Golden Child (stopping, standing over Inferno from behind): "..why would you think that?" Inferno (looking down at the ground): "when people look at me they become frightened, therefor I must be evil.." Golden Child: "not so Inferno, people frighten easily - it is in their nature.. we all distrust that which we can not understand.. in time they will learn to overcome these fears.. it has nothing to do with you, my friend, it is - I am afraid - a complex thing to explain.." Inferno (still looking down): "do people fear you?" Golden Child: "some do, yes, it is understandable - the important thing is not whether people love or fear you but how you react.. you must assure them you mean no harm: in time they will listen.." Inferno (lifting his head and staring out at the alien dimension): "..I don't understand" Golden Child (placing a hand on Inferno's shoulder): "in time, my friend, you shall.." Inferno (affording a small smile): "you are kind to me, I thank you.." Golden Child (smiling back): "never thank someone for showing kindness Inferno, it is a gift that should be given freely.." Suddenly a blast of energy interrupts the moment as Dirty Dan emerges from a portal - dressed in an advanced suit that protects him from the alien environment, roaring into the scene atop a modified hover-bike. Inferno (eyes widening): "--!" Dirty Dan acts quickly and captures Inferno in an energized-net that crackles as he attaches it to his hover-bike and blasts forward, dragging Inferno along roughly - luckily for Inferno the dimension is made largely out of thin air so he is not dragged across solid ground. Golden Child (energizing himself as he flies after Dirty Dan): "Inferno!" Dirty Dan (seeing Golden Child he quickly tosses a grenade at the hero): "nothing personal Goldie - the kid's got a bounty and I intent to take it.." Golden Child (falling back as the grenade explodes in a toxic cloud, had he been human he would like of been knocked out but he continues to soar after Dirty Dan): "I do not know who you are or why you are doing this but you *will* release him!" Dirty Dan (beginning to open a portal to the future): "name's Dan and like I said before I ain't releasing anybody - now if you'll excuse me I got places to go.." Inferno (struggling, causing a large storm of energy to erupt around him): "..NOOO!" Dirty Dan (panicking slightly): "hey! no! cut that out kid! you're gonna mess up the portal! STOP!" Golden Child (reaching out for Inferno): "take my hand!" Inferno (reaching out as the energy storm engulfs them all): "..I'm sorry! I..!" The scene suddenly whites out as the energy storm completely engulfs the area, sucking all three characters into it.. Act IV The scene opens to Dirty Dan, Inferno and Golden Child materialising in the V-Net from a great height, the hover-bike crashes into the ground as Dirty Dan leaps off to avoid the explosion. Dirty Dan (crouching down as he lands): "****! you little punk - you're gonna pay for that!" Dirty Dan turns round, morphing his right-arm into a large cannon - aiming it at Inferno, who is still struggling to free himself from the net, as well as Golden Child: only to stumble as the ground around himself breaks apart as he finds himself lifted high into the air as SIM materialises out of nowhere - large enough to grab Dan in her hand. SIM: "your a big man, why don't you bully someone ten-times your size?" Dirty Dan: "**** sake! what the heck is this!?" Golden Child (approaching, alongside a now free but visibly shaken Inferno): "her name is SIM.. she is the guardian of this realm: you may be familiar with it.. the V-Net.." SIM (shrinking down but forming restraints around Dan's arms and legs): "normally I'd be asking why one of you illegally accessed the V-Net like that but I'll let it slide, now - what do we do with this malcontent?" Dirty Dan: "first of all DIM, I ain't no malcontent - I'm a bounty-hunter and that walking circuit-board is my bounty.. now if you two knuckleheads would kindly get out of my way I'd be ever so grateful.." SIM: "that "walking circuit-board" is an innocent kid, you're no bounty-hunter.. you're just a filthy no good.." Golden Child: "SIM, enough - we aren't going to get anywhere antagonising him.." Dirty Dan: "..a kid? I've seen the stuff that makes that guy tick - he ain't no kid.. he's a walking war-machine.." Inferno (becoming uncomfortable): "..." Golden Child (approaching Dan): "SIM, take Inferno away from here.. this isn't for him to see.." SIM blinks slightly but does as she is told, comforting Inferno as she vanishes. Dirty Dan (grinning): "..so this is when Papa Bear beats me up for messing with his "kid"?" Golden Child (breaking Dan's restraints, then turns away): "..leave this place" Dirty Dan (chuckling slightly): "..you serious? what? you think I'm just gonna walk away? what are you, crazy?" Golden Child (pausing, still facing away from Dan): "I can sense the true nature of beings, Dan, even beings like you - I know their limits.. what they will and will not do.. you are a bounty-hunter, you have done terrible things.. yet you are not a murderer of children.. think back Dan, to the information you were given, could you not see it? the boy you are hunting is just that.. a boy.. young and very frightened.. he is no threat to you or your employer.." Dirty Dan (growing more serious): "..biologically speaking he's a man, he's no baby - you saw what happened just now: he opened a portal to the freaking V-Net out of nowhere.." Golden Child: "..out of fear, you saw it as well as I did Dan.. he was terrified.." Dirty Dan (sighing): "..look, I ain't buying into this whole "hero" deal: you got me? I'm a bounty-hunter pure and simple but I'll tell you what - I'll drop the bounty on the kid.. this *one* time.. I never trusted the guy who sent me anyway, he was bad news.. I could smell it.." Golden Child (turning to face Dan): "..someone sent you?" Dirty Dan: "of course someone sent me, do you even know what a bounty-hunter is? someone puts a bounty - I collect bounty.. end of story.. normally.." Golden Child: "who sent you? what was their name?" Dirty Dan: "first off, a bounty-hunter never reveals his employers identity - unless a sizeable cash sum is involved.. secondly I couldn't tell you even if you were a billionare.. the guy was real secretive.. all I know for certain is he wasn't human.." Golden Child: "take me with you Dan, I need to find out what's happening here.." Dirty Dan: "you kidding me? after what happened with that "kid" of yours my time-watch is busted.. ain't going anywhere until I get it fixed.." Golden Child (opening a portal): "just tell me where to go -" Dirty Dan: "..oh boy, aren't we full of surprises? you know opening up a time-portal like that isn't exactly wise - that thing could seriously damage this dimension if it stuck around too long.." Golden Child (narrowing his eyes) "..then I suggest we move quickly" Dirty Dan: "..alright alright - but when this is over we go our separate ways, you got that?" Golden Child: "I assure you I have no intention of staying in your company longer than is needed.." Dirty Dan: "..likewise, now let's go.." Golden Child: "where?" Dirty Dan: "2098" Golden Child: "let's go then.." The scene whites out as the two vanish into the portal and the great unknown.. - 'CONTINUED IN PART II '- Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon